Confused
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Harry's life just settled down. But then 5 figures appear, and everything is chaos
1. Chapter 1

~Confused~

Confused. The one word that everyone has uttered at least once in their life. Either they were talking about themselves or someone completely different.

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was a boy that attended the school that said the word quite often.

Harry James Potter was his name. He was the Boy-Who-Lived; he had survived when a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort hurled the killing spell at him. He had been face to face with Voldemort *shudders* He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named many times, but the last time he glanced at the horrible man, he lay in front of Harry, lifeless.

That's right. Harry defeated the cruel Lord Voldemort. Harry and his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley came with him on the adventure to hunt down Voldemort's broken up soul which was called a Horcrux. He found all of them and destroyed them. Along the way, he found out that he had a part of Voldemort's soul in him. Therefore, Harry had to go to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest and willingly let Voldemort kill him. He came back because Voldemort only killed the Horcrux inside of Harry, not Harry himself.

Harry and his friends had been gone in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts, so Professor Minerva McGonagall let them come back to finish off their schooling. Harry was happy because he finally gonna get a normal year at Hogwarts for the first time. He was terribly wrong.

* * *

Harry was just finishing up packing in Ron's room at the Burrow. They were leaving for Hogwarts the next day and Hermione had been badgering them about packing practically all summer. She asked Harry every once in a while, but she mostly asked Ron, her now boyfriend.

Harry heard Hermione and Ron bickering down the hall. He smiled a little, and then sighed. Don't get Harry wrong, he was happy for his friends, but he was lonely. He still hadn't talked to Ginny. Everytime he tried, he'd chicken out.

Today he decided that he would talk to the love of his life. His heart ached everytime he saw her. He missed her terribly and couldn't stand in any longer. He closed his trunk and then went to find Ginny.

He ventured all around the Burrow, just to find Ginny and finally found her out in the Weasley's garden. He started to walk up to her but stopped when he heard her sobbing.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat on the grass in her back-yard. She's never cried this much in her life. Everything felt so wrong. She lost her brother in the war, she lost dear friends like Remus and Tonks, and she hadn't gotten Harry back.

She loved Harry so much. She wanted him back. She was confused. He said that he would always love her after the war.

__

Flashback

"_Harry!" Ginny squealed "You did it! You defeated Voldemort!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him._

"_I'm actually pretty shocked I did it!" Harry said and laughed a little. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go._

"_Why are you shocked?" Ginny asked, releasing him _

"_I was just scared. I guess. I say everybody getting hurt because of me! I'm so sorry about Fred! I was there I could've done something. I-" He didn't get to say anything else because Ginny cut him off_

"_We don't blame you Harry. It's not your fault. It's Voldemort's and the Death Eaters" Ginny reassured him_

"_Ginny... I know. I just wish I could have prevented it!" Harry sighed and looked down_

_Ginny put her finger under Harry's chin and lifted his head up. She looked into his emerald eyes and saw the sadness in them. "You couldn't have though…"_

"_I guess you're right" Harry admitted still angry with himself though. He looked into her brown orbs "I've always loved your eyes" Harry said then widened his eyes when he realized what he said. Ginny blushed and smiled. _

"_Thanks" _

_Harry sighed "Ginny, I really want you back. I still love you, but I just have a lot on my mind right now, I'm sorry. You don't have to wait for me, it's just too soon"_

"_I understand" Ginny gave him a knowing look and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but sadly short. "I know I don't have to wait for you, but I want too. I've liked you since I was 10, Harry. I'm not going to let go of you just yet" She smirked softly "I love you too, Harry. I'll wait" And with that, Ginny walked away._

_End of Flashback_

At the memory, Ginny let out a sob. She just wanted everything the way it was minus Voldemort. She wanted Fred back. She wanted those who have died back. And she wanted Harry back. She heard a twig snap behind her and her head looked back quickly

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Harry. But once she realized she was crying she wiped her eyes.

Harry sat down next to her. Ginny looked down not wanting him to see her red eyes and her tear stained face.

"Hey" Harry said softly

"Hi" Ginny croaked

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and Ginny knew he had heard her crying so she looked up

"I guess" She sighed "I miss Fred, and Remus, and Tonks. I… I just want them back" She let out a cry then buried her head into Harry's chest. Harry wrapped in arm around her in comfort. "Everything just seems wrong" She mumbled into Harry's chest "And it doesn't help that I haven't had a real conversation with you since the day of the battle. I miss you Harry! I-I-I just want you back. I love you, I said I would wait, but I don't know if I can stand it much longer" She sobbed into his chest

"You miss me?" Harry asked

"Yes, of course I do. I miss everything about you. I miss your personality, your eyes, your hair, your noble and brave attitude. Harry, I love you so much and I can barely look at you without my heart breaking a little more each time!" Ginny confessed and looked up to see his reaction. He was smiling and he pulled her into a hug

"Ginny, I miss you too. I love you so much. I should've let you taken me back at the end of the battle. That was huge mistake saying I needed time. I was just scared that you'd find someone else. I'm so sorry. Harry smoothed down Ginny's bright red hair. "Take me back?" Ginny looked up again and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Of course" Ginny smiled the smile that Harry loved then kissed him. They stopped kissing and just smiled

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked

"I want to go back, but I don't want to go back to some of the people. All they'll do is ask questions" Harry said

"You're right. I'm sorry you're in this situation" Ginny gave him a sympathetic look

"At least Voldemort's gone" Harry sighed "And I can finally have a normal year at school"

"Hopefully" Ginny said.

* * *

The next morning they were on Platform 9 ¾. They were saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, you better write to us as well!" Molly exclaimed

"Of course I will, Mrs. Weasley" Harry chuckled a little

"How many times have I told you to call me Molly?" Molly asked

"Sorry, Mrs. – Molly" Harry corrected himself

"You better go, or you'll miss the train" Arthur said and looked at Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron only looked away sheepishly

"We were 12!" Ron argued

"That wasn't our fault! It was D-someone else's" Harry was washed over with sadness as he remembered the cute little house elf

"Okay, I think we should go!" Ginny exclaimed as she saw The Golden Trio get upset. "Bye!" Ginny didn't know exactly why they were sad, they wouldn't talk about it. The four of them walked onto the train and found an empty compartment and sat down. Harry and Ginny on one side, Ron and Hermione on the other.

After a while of silence, Ginny spoke "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is gonna be?"

"Good point. Hopefully it's someone nice. We don't need another Umbridge" Harry said and shivered

"Or another Carrow" Ginny subconsciously brought her knees to her chest, and then wrapped her arms around her legs. Harry swung his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

There was a tap on the compartment door. Hermione said come in and then someone walked inside the small area

"Hello" The girl with long blonde hair and a dreamy look on her face smiled at them

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed and got up and hugged her "I haven't seen you for a while but I heard what happened! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Thanks, Ginny" Luna said in her dreamy voice "I would just like to thank you three again for saving me. I would also like to say I'm sorry about what happened to your little elf friend. He seemed very nice" Luna looked at Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"We honestly didn't know you were there. We would've saved you if we knew. We were captured that's why we were there" Ron explained

"Dobby didn't deserve that at all" Harry uttered

"I'm sorry, Harry. He didn't seem like he did" Luna said truthfully

"Dobby? The house elf, Dobby?" Ginny asked not knowing

"Yeah, he died when we were escaping Malfoy Manor. He saved all of us, and he died in return" Harry explained with his head down

"I must be going. Thanks again, you guys!"

"You were at Malfoy Manor?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, we got caught by stupid Snatchers" Hermione grumbled

"Wow. I'm sorry about Dobby" Ginny sat down and hugged Harry

"He's buried in Bill and Fleur's backyard" Ron said to his sister glumly

"How'd he die?" Ginny asked softly

"We were leaving when Bellatrix threw a knife at us, she didn't realize it hit one of us until we disappeared and the knife was gone too" Hermione explained

"And it hit Dobby" Ginny finished for her. The other three nodded "That's horrible!" Ginny gasped. The three nodded once more. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts, nothing was said

* * *

They arrived and they got into the carriages that would take them up to the castle. Soon, they were at Hogwarts and they all flooded into the Great Hall. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and waited for McGonagall to make a speech before they ate.

Harry remembered their conversation in the compartment and glanced at the staff table. Five seats were empty. Harry wondered why there were five seats.

After a couple of minutes, everyone was seated. McGonagall stood up and began the Beginning of the Year Speech.

"Welcome back, everyone. I hope you had a wonderful summer, knowing You-Know-Who is gone. I'm very sorry that some of you lost family members during the battle in May" Harry glanced at Hermione and gave her a look. He put his arm around Ginny and Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron in comfort. "Before we eat, I would like to introduce some knew teachers. They are not here quite yet, but they should be here at any moment. Please, be kind to them, you will recognize at least three of them."

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall started to open. They all glanced at the double doors and gasped at the five people who walked in.

_**(Hope you liked it! I wanted to do something a little different with this fanfiction; I have not read a story that was exactly like this. Review if you like the start!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

~Confused~

___**(A lot more will happen in this chapter!)**_

**Recap**

**Suddenly the door to the Great Hall ****started to open. They all glanced at the double doors and gasped at the five people who walked in.**

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny saw the 5 figures and immeaditly looked at Harry.

"Harry?" Ginny asked "Are you okay?"

"It-it can't be…" Harry stuttered. Harry glanced up at McGonagall who was looking straight at Harry. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded in response.

Harry glanced at the people who were still standing in the doorway.

The first was a man with long curly hair and a playful grin plastered on his handsome face. Harry looked at the woman next to him. She had bubblegum pink hair and she was thin and looked happy. The man next to her had light brown hair that was graying; he held her hand as they stood there. The last two people shocked Harry most of all. The woman had flaming red hair and Harry's eyes. The man next to her was Harry's look alike with hazel eyes.

Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans-Potter, and James Potter were alive and well right in front of Harry.

Everyone was taking the people in, and then they turned toward Harry to see his reaction. Harry's mouth was open in shock as the five supposed-to-be-dead people walked up to the staff table.

"Harry, that's-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because Harry cut her off

"Is this someone's idea of a joke? Because I don't find it funny at all!" Harry growled. Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed slightly

"Harry, McGonagall wouldn't let someone do this to you" Ron said

"Ron's got a point, Harry. Let's just eat, then we can all go and talk to McGonagall" Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded and looked down at his plate, realizing there was food on it. He started to eat and talk. People asked him about Voldemort and he politely replied. People even asked about the 5 people. Harry said he was confused.

Soon, people started to leave because they were exhausted. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all stayed seated just talking. They looked up and saw that they were the only ones left.

"Hello, Professor" Hermione said politely as McGonagall walked up to them

"Hello, Miss. Granger. You four have permission from me to stay in here for another hour" McGonagall said "For obvious reasons" McGonagall looked back at the staff table then walked off

"Thank you, Professor" Harry called to her retreating back.

The Golden Trio and Ginny continued to talk. The five new members of the staff walked up to them.

Sirius Black plopped down next to his godson "Hey Harry" Harry said nothing, neither did the other three

"Harry?" Remus asked "Why are you ignoring us? Are you not happy to see us?"

"I would be. But I'm not sure if you are really who you appeared to be" Harry said turning toward them

"Who else would we be?" Tonks asked

"I don't know" Harry glanced at his friends "Death Eaters wanting to kill me because of revenge"

"Wait, you mean, you defeated Voldemort?" Remus asked

"Yes…" Harry trailed off

"We are who we say we are! Harry, ask us any question!" Lily exclaimed

"Fine. Tonks, what did you always trip on in Grimmauld Place? And what did you name your child and who was his godfather?" Harry questioned

"The stupid umbrella stand!" Tonks said angrily "And Teddy Remus Lupin. And you're the godfather" Tonks said proudly

"Remus, why did you come to Grimmauld Place when me, Ron, and Hermione were there?"

Remus bowed his head, ashamed "Because I asked to come with you guys on wherever you were going. Tonks was pregnant with Teddy at the time"

"What did you saw to try to convince me?"

"I said that James would've wanted me to stick by you" Lupin said

"Correct" Harry pointed at Tonks and Remus "You two are Remus and Tonks." He turned to Sirius "Why did you get me in 3rd year? And, what was your name when we sent letters to each other?"

"A broom, the best one, the Firebolt and it was Snuffles" Sirius smiled

"You're Sirius" Harry smiled he turned toward his parents "Dad, what did you do to Snape in your 5th year, right after you're O.W.L's?" James looked shocked to see that his son knew about this.

"I made him levitate above everyone" James answered

"What did you tell Mom to do when Voldemort came to our house?"

"I told her to grab you and run" Harry nodded and looked at his mother "Why did you write a letter to Sirius when I was baby?"

Lily gaped at her son "He gave you a toy broomstick for your 1st birthday"

"And what did I smash when I was on the broom?"

"A hideous looking vase Petunia gave me. I wasn't complaining either" Lily smiled

Harry said nothing. He stood up and hugged his parents, then Sirius, then Tonks and Remus. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione hugged Sirius, Tonks, and Remus.

"But... how?" Harry asked the five of them "I saw Sirius and my parents die. And I saw Tonks and Remus' bodies!"

"We actually don't know. We were dead one minute then in Hogwarts the next" James explained

"Well, I'm glad you're back" Harry smiled then looked back at the other three. "Mom, Dad, these are my best friends Ron and Hermione." Ron and Hermione shook hands with Lily and James. "And this is Ginny; Ron's little sister and my girlfriend"

"What?" Sirius exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "No way!" In Harry's opinion he sounded like a girl

"No comment" Harry said chuckling

"You commented by saying no comment!" Sirius exclaimed, proud of himself

Harry saw Remus shake his head and laugh a little

"Guess what other two people are dating!" Ginny smirked

"Ron and Hermione?"

"Aww, is it really that obvious?" Ron pouted

"Well, it was bloody obvious that you liked each other" Sirius mumbled

"To everyone except for them" Harry chuckled

"Hey, have you guys gotten Teddy, yet?" Hermione asked, trying to get off topic

"Who's Teddy?" Sirius asked

Tonks and Remus looked at each other and then looked away

"You guys have a kid?" James asked and Sirius gasped

"Congratulations!" Lily exclaimed

"Thanks" Remus muttered, embarrassed. He glanced over at Sirius who was fuming

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY COUSIN?" Sirius lunged for Remus but Remus stepped back and James grabbed Sirius by the arms

"Padfoot, calm down. You honestly should've seen this coming. They dated, they're married…"

"So?" Sirius asked his friend "Prongs, he slept with my cousin"

"He may have slept with your cousin but they love each other. Wouldn't you want Tonks with someone you trust and honestly know?"

"I guess. Sorry, Moony" Padfoot said

"It's okay"

Lily had a shocked look on her face "Wow, that was surprisingly deep of you, James" Lily teased

"That's right" James said with a serious face "I can be deep"

Harry laughed "Wow"

"And I'm funny too. I'm the complete package!" James smirked

"Harry, it's been an hour, we should go to bed" Hermione said

"You're right, 'Mione" Harry replied "we should get to bed"

Everyone said their goodnights and went up to bed.


End file.
